how i wish you were mine
by lilyvanes17
Summary: MY version how bella and jacob and how she sneaks out to meet him. set during eclipse. better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I am back again with another oneshot for you, this time of bella and Jacob.

So basically its about when Bella sneaks out once again to meet Jacob. set during eclipse. It has two point of views:one of Bella and one of Jacob of how they feel when they meet. Please review!

My version of how they talked.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight. All credits to stepheine mayer.  
_

Chapter 1

Bella P.O.V

I was alone, since Edward had left again to go hunting with his family. Though I wasn't going to be alone for long, because, if Edward liked it or not, I WAS going to meet Jacob black. Jake is my friend. Best friend. Edward can't tear me from him and certainly can't control who I meet and who I don't. So I sat in my truck quickly and started the engine. I had recently added a new system to it which would allow me to go over 60 without killing the engine. I went to 75 and got out of forks, all the while praying alice was far, far away. I entered la push real quick and felt safe, cause I knew the cullens were forbidden here cause of the treaty. I stopped outside Jake's house. Now even my engine made no noise because of the new system, so he couldn't know that I had I had come. I walked slowly towards the house, pressed the doorbell a million times and hid near the door so that he couldn't see me. He opened the door with a scowl on his face and looked around and yelled " who the hell banged the bloody doorbell so many times?!" I got out my hideout and said "I did" grinning all the time. I saw the shock on his face as his jaw hit the ground. "b—b-bella?" "yep" I said. "Bella!" said Jacob, now the shock turning to happiness, and he laughed out loud, crushing me in his bear hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! You must be thinking, I might have disappeared, but honestly, there was a huge load of homework which took time. Then the internet was down. So here am I, back with the second chapter of my oneshot. It's in Jacob's P.O.V. Hope you enjoy it!

Love,

Lily vanes (aka sussanahdonovan17)

Chapter 2

Jacob p.o.v

I was sitting on the couch, watching, or rather surfing the T.V. sigh. There was NOTHING to watch. Then I started thinking about bella. How was she? Where was she right now? In school? At home? Did she miss me too like I missed her? All these million questions were going on in my mind when I heard a moron banging the doorbell like a million times. Okay, now I was pissed off. I shot up like a rocket to ward the door to open the door and yell in that morons face. I opened the door and yelled "who the hell banged the bloody doorbell so many times?!" there was no one there, when suddenly, bella came out of nowhere and said "I did". Wait a minute. Did I say bella? "b—b-bella?" "yep" she said. "Bella!" I said this time with happiness and delight in my voice and crushed tightly in my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally! The last chapter is up! Hope you like it! R & R!

Love, lily.  
_

Jacob pov

Bella came here. I am soooo happy! I looked at her grinning like mad. She too, looked at me and smiled her beautiful, happy smile that I had yearned to see on her face. Her face was lit up like a kid whose Christmas had come soon. Well, we did have a lot to catch up on. Only if that bloodsucker hadn't come back… but bella loved him, and I loved her, so for her I would tolerate him. Besides she was here! I couldn't brood!

Bella pov

Alice was going to be mad at me, but she didn't need to be. Edward would be mad for two when I went back home. But now, I wasn't gonna think about the consequences, no. I was here to see Jacob, and catch up with my best friend!

No ones pov

"So Jake, long time no see huh?"Said Bella, smiling at him. "You bet "said Jacob, still grinning like a mad man. "We DO have a lot to catch up on! So come on now, let's not waste any time." Said Jake enthusiastically, dragging Bella in the house. He sat on the couch and patted the seat beside him. "Sit" he said. Bella sat and said, "well, tell me about what you have done in the past week and I'll tell you mine."

"Nothing much. The pack's been a bit busy since Quil has joined it now." ( AN: in my story timeline.) "He has?" asked Bella. "Yep. Just been two days. On this Saturday, he is gonna learn all the stories and stuff at the campfire."

"Hmmm."Said Bella. "So what about you?" asked Jacob. "What are the leeches doing huh?" Bella glared at him for the 'leeches' word, but Jake just shrugged. They chatted on for hours and hours till nighttime about her escapade from volterra, and the pack's new stories.

"Well, I really got to go now otherwise he's gonna come here. "Said Bella finally. "Aww, can't you stay?" asked Jake, giving her the puppy dog look. "No Jake, she sighed, I can't." but I promise I'll come soon. "Sure. Hey, why don't you come this Saturday for the campfire?" asked Jake.

"I'll try." Said Bella, "but now I've got to go, okay?" "oooookkkkaaay…" said Jake, sighing. "gonna miss you bells." "me too." She smiled and they walked out ther door. The stars were shining and two stars were shining together quite brightly.

Just like Jacob and Bella.


End file.
